


A kind of magic

by traincrash



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где действует не электроника, а магия, Финч был бы волшебником (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** A kind of magic  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Герои:** Харольд Финч, Джон Риз, Сэм Шоу, Лайонел Фаско, Марк Сноу  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** АУ, магия, оборотни  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую

Хромой волшебник вошел в Город на рассвете. Стражник Фаско божился, что своими глазами видел тигра и пантеру, следующих за ним. Ему мало кто верил, после ночи в кабаке еще и не то привидеться может. В гостиницу, во всяком случае, постучались три человека – двое мужчин и женщина. Они сняли весь второй этаж на неделю и заплатили золотом, не торгуясь. Служанки, приносившие им еду, рассказывали взахлеб, что волшебник беседовал с хрустальным шаром, и тот _отвечал_ , словно живой!  
  
Что бы колдун там ни творил, это явно занимало все его время – за неделю он не вышел из комнат ни разу. Спутники его – высокий мужчина и хрупкая женщина, с глазами убийц и нечеловеческой грацией, – обычно пропадали в Городе целый день, возвращались заполночь, а то и под утро, частенько в синяках, с окровавленными прорехами в одежде и однажды – со стрелой в плече. На следующий день, однако, оба были в совершеннейшем порядке. Волшебник, видно, был умелым лекарем, - шептались люди.  
  
Через неделю троица исчезла, как и не было. Никто не видел, чтобы они покидали город, но поговаривали, будто в башне, сотню лет простоявшей пустой после смерти старого мага, по ночам стали загораться огни, но кто его знает. Поговорили, да и забыли.  
  
Тем более, что в Городе появилась новая тема для сплетен – по утрам стража принялась находить связанных разбойников, с ранами от мечей, стрел и отметинами когтей и зубов, оружие и награбленное добро свалено рядом с ними кучей.  
Стражник Фаско перестал пить и куда-то исчезал между сменами, но в кабаках больше не появлялся. Не упоминал он и о волшебнике с его «кошками».  
  
Молва доносила - если ты попал в беду, появится Защитник (люди расходились во мнениях, мужчина он или женщина, кое-кто утверждал, что и вовсе дикий зверь) – и непременно спасет.  
  
Капитан княжеской гвардии, рыцарь Сноу, поклялся, что отыщет самозваного мстителя и бросит его в подземелье. Сноу в городе не любили за жестокий нрав, и если кто замечал краем глаза стремительную тень в черном, либо сверкнувшие в темноте не человеческие глаза – проходили мимо и не звали стражу.  
  
В конце-то концов, жить в Городе стало намного спокойней!


End file.
